cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Boxes
Mystery Boxes are flying boxes containing Coins, Ingredients, or treasure coupons that appear on certain stages of a map. Mystery boxes rarity ranges from C rank to S rank with corresponding colors similar to the outline of treasures. Their spawn rank are random with much lower chances of higher ranked boxes, although higher box rank rates tend to increase at later stages of the map. Mystery Boxes can't be attracted with Magnetic Aura but can be collected by Cheeseberry and Blackberry Cookie's ghost when missed. Each Mystery Box collected is worth 20,000 points. Mystery Boxes Ranks Mystery Box Locations This is the fixed location where Mystery Boxes can be found. Alternatively, players can obtain additional Mystery Boxes using Adventurer Cookie or the Power+ from L-grade Cookies and Pets. Season 7 (Wrath of The Dragon) Season 4-6 Mystery Box Auto Farming If you want to Auto Farm Mystery Boxes in the game, you can! The following combis will help you. Doing Mystery Box Auto Farming will allow you to save up ingredients for evolving or extracting into Magic Powder while you do other things if you desire. Using Soda Cookie and Cheeseberry Using this combi will allow you to nab up to 3 Mystery Boxes per run in Escape from the Oven (depending if you have King Choco Drop or not, and if it triggers if you do have him) without any input from the player. The treasure combination will nab all Jellies on the screen, giving Cheeseberry a much better chance of nabbing the Mystery Boxes. Using Cocoa Cookie and Cheeseberry Cocoa Cookie is also another alternative to use if you do not want to use Soda Cookie or do not have him. Using this combi is a little risker, as she does not travel very far with her Cocoa Cup compared to Soda Cookie's Soda Surfing and may require the Cookie Box 1440 Controller to be Blessed for best results. If you do not want to spend Crystals to Bless a treasure, then the Soda Cookie combi above will be better for you. Using Fire Spirit Cookie and Cheeseberry If you want to farm Mystery Boxes in other Episodes, the Fire Spirit Cookie will do you good. He will normally nab 1 to 2 Mystery Boxes per run in Primeval Jungle and City of Wizards (depending if Tiger Lily Cookie and Moonlight Cookie's Power+ triggers or not). Dragon's Valley is kind of iffy, as Fire Spirit Cookie will not be able to reach the first Mystery Box and its own Power+ is a bit unreliable. At best you'll get 1 Mystery Box a run, but frequently you'll get zero. If you want to farm Mystery Boxes at Escape from the Oven, using Soda Cookie or Cocoa Cookie's combis will be better as Fire Spirit Cookie will only be able to nab 1 to 2 Mystery Boxes at best. Gallery S_Grade_Ingredients.png|A-ranked Mystery Box containing S-grade Ingredients SS_Grade_Ingredients.png|S-ranked Mystery Box containing SS-grade Ingredients 5 boxes.jpg|The Maximum of Five Mystery Boxes Per Run bc_mysterybox.png|Mystery Boxes sprite sheet bc_mysterybox_effect.png|Opening Mystery Boxes sprite sheet Audio Gallery Opening C Box Opening B-A Box Opening A-S Box Category:Mechanics